Harry is dead
by LucyLionheart
Summary: "No!" I hear Ron yell at the top of his lungs. I quickly run to the crowd. I push past the people dread filling my heart as I reach the front,I stop with a loud gasp of disbelief.on the ground was someone with messy black hair, lifeless and broken Harry
1. Chapter 1

The-Boy-Who-Lived is dead!

Lucy POV

I walk among the dead and injured bodies in the great hall (or what was left of it), hoping that none of my friend were one of them. I pass the body of Tonks, her arm burnt and her face cut, but those weren't what killed her. It was the killing curse that took her young life. I walk a little further and come across someone with red hair that was surrounded by others with the same red hair. They were all crying and someone shouts "No!" I run toward the figure and I see that it's Fred.

Fred's face was deathly pale and had a large slash across his chest that was bleeding heavily. He appeared dead already. His brother George was beside Fred, crying on Percy's shoulder.

"Fred!" I hug him not caring about the blood and only then do I realize he was still breathing. I quickly grab the hidden vile of life saving potion that was around my neck. There were only two doses left due to the fact they had saved Snape, who was now recovering in the shrieking shack, from Nagini's bite. After Snape had given Harry his memories that he was now watching. I pour one dose into Fred's open mouth and I close my eyes and start to sing the song that activates the potions special ingredient.

_Potion, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

Fred started to give off a golden glow around him. Mrs. Weasly gives a small gasp, watching me sing.

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

Slowly the skin on Fred's injured starts to knit together, making the skin smooth again. Color starts to return to his face. George stops crying and looks at me then at Fred in amazement. Then I finish the song.

_Change the fates design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine._

I finish the song and Fred stops glowing and takes a sudden deep breath. He then awakes and looks at me and gives a weak smile "Hey, Lioness." He says in a whisper. I give a relived smile, tears forming in my eyes. I give him a giant hug and all the weaslys around me hug him as well saying things like "You gave us a right big scare or don't you ever do that again." Mrs. Weasly Hugs me and Fred the hardest " Fred thank Merlin your ok, I love you so much I don't know what we would do if you had…had" she then burst into tears. quickly envelopes her in a hug kissing her head whispering "Don't worry Molly everything's alright now…"

George gives his twin a big bear hug before hugging me as well. "Thank you so much Lucy I don't know what I would do if Fred had d-died." He stuttered.

"I know it's ok George, He is my friend too I'm just happy that he is ok." I turn to Fred's sitting figure and sit next to him while I hug his shoulders. "I'm glad you're safe." I say to him.

He smiles and puts his arm around me and gives me a light squeeze. I slowly get out of his grasp and stand up, "Where are you going?" Fred asks. " I need to find Harry." I reply, "I'll be back don't worry." Then I turn sharply and walk to the entrance of the headmaster's office.

"Harry?" I call into the darken room. I see a dark figure move in the back, I pull out in light my wand with a silent _Lumos_ and I see my brother Harry. His green eyes troubled and sad.

"What is it Harry?" I ask concerned.

"I'm a hourcrux…" he says plainly.

"What? Y-you can't be, Harry tell me you're joking." I say my voice unbelieving.

He gestures to the silver memories, I walk over to them and dive in. I come back out after a few minutes and say "No Harry…"

"I have to go, Voldemort has to kill me himself." Harry says.

"I'll go with you…" I start

"No," He cuts me off," I have to do this alone. I'm sorry, I love you little sister. No matter what happens you must kill the snake. Tell Ron and Hermione. Go!"

I turn with tears streaming down my eyes down the dark corridors back to the Great Hall to tell Ron and Hermione that their best friend has to die in order for us to all live.

A few hours pass after Harry went into the forest. The sun slowly starts to rise.

I try to help anyone I can to help pass the time. So far I healed a few minor injuries. Passing Draco Malfoy, I notice that his face was filled with horror at the sight of the body's around him. I walk to his side and tensely, give him a little hug, surprisingly he returns it while sobbing softly into my shoulder. _He wasn't meant for war._ Quickly whispering a few soothing words I get him to drink a little bit of calming draft, I then go over to a slumped figure. He was sitting back on a solid piece of wall, asleep and snoring softly. I move a little closer trying to figure out who it was. My eyes rest on his face which had very faint scars like someone and clawed his face. "Remus!" I say

He slowly blinks opening his eyes. Brown eyes met golden. He suddenly jumps up and envelopes me in a tight hug. My body goes stiff with shock of his sudden movement, but then it relaxes and returns the hug. He grabs my shoulders and smiles at me, I return the smile.

"Are you ok? I saw you get blasted into the wall!" He asks concern in his brown eyes.

"I'm fine Remus don't worry… its Harry you should be worried about…" I say a tears start to form in my eyes.

"Why what has happened to him?" Remus asks.

I explain to him how Harry was a horcrux and that he went into the forest to face Voldemort as they spoke. His face growing somber as I finished. Suddenly I hear a scream. I quickly turn and see a crowd forming at the entrance.

"No!" I hear Ron yell at the top of his lungs.

I quickly run to the crowd with Remus at my heels. I push past the people dread filling my heart as I reach the front, I stop with a loud gasp of disbelief.

Before my very eyes I see Voldemort his snake-like face twisted in a hideous grin, his death eaters around him in a half circle formation and in front of them, on the ground was someone with messy black hair, lifeless and broken… Harry.

"NO HARRY!"I scream my voice filled with grief and sorrow that was horrible to listen too. I run toward him tears streaming down my face, I barely hear the voices of people saying, "Lucy! Come back!" As I get closer I hear Voldemort's evil laugh and his high-pitched voice saying "Stupid girl." He jerks his wand and a red spark comes from it which sends me flying into a wall with a sickening THUD.

**A/n Not complete, but soon will be.**

**Harry: Dont leave them hanging too much.**

**Me: Harry! Go back to being dead, at least then you didnt bug me.**

**Harry: Awww Fine...**

**Me: Oh I RULE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch

"Stupid girl." He jerks his wand and a red spark comes from it which sends me flying into a wall with a sickening THUD.

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy come on. Are you ok? Oh Lucy." Says Hermione shaking my shoulders.

"Lucy, snap out of it mate." Says Fred his face filled with worry.

Remus looking equally worried kept looking from where her head hit the wall to her face and back again.

Harsh cackles come from behind them; Remus turns and stands between the group and Voldemort a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Harry Potter is dead." Voldemort yells at the crowd triumphantly . He then kicks Harry's body, his death-eaters all give a hesitant laugh except Bellatrix, who started laughing hysterically along with her master. Yells of despair ring out in the courtyard

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, there was a loud bang and a flash of bright light, as he forced silence on them all. "It is over! He was nothing more than a boy who relied on others to protect him."

"He beat you!" yelled Ron, breaking the charm, the other defenders of Hogwarts started shouting and screaming. Lucy was slowly returning to awareness.

"Enough!" Voldemort yells, casting another silencing charm on the crowd. Suddenly a woman within the death-eaters calls out "Draco?"

Draco's body becomes rigid, obviously recognizing the voice. Slowly he turns his head to see his mother in the front of the death-eater crowd."Draco." she calls again. He hesitates then looks back at the girl who had been kind to him even when everyone else hated him, then at the people who was also at her side, but were now looking at him waiting to see what he'll do. He closes his eyes not wanting to do what he was about to do, he takes hold of Lucy's hand and gives it a tight squeeze, then slowly gets up and walks to the death-eaters and his mother. All the while receiving glares from the Hogwarts defenders. What he didn't see was the look of disbelief on Lucy's face.

"Ah Draco Malfoy." Says Voldemort embracing Draco, who had a look of hidden disgust on his face. Being released from Voldemorts hug he walks to his mother, who gives him a warm hug.

Suddenly Neville comes limping out the crowd the Sorting hat in hand. Meanwhile Lucy starts to rise though no one notices because their eyes were all trained on Neville.

"Who is this?" Asks Voldemort eyeing Neville.

Bellatrix gives a harsh laugh. "Its Neville Longbottom, my lord." She answers.

"Ah Longbottom, you're a pureblood aren't you? We could use people like you, we-"He was cut off by Neville "I would like to say something."

"Alright. I'm sure we would all like to hear what you have to say."Replies Voledemort his voice like a nail on a chalk board.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." Neville starts

"Stand down Neville" warns George. Lucy looks past Neville to Harry's body a tear falling down her face. She holds in a cry of despair as she realizes that he will never speak to her again, never will they joke or talk endlessly about quidditch.

"People die every day. Friends, family, yeah we lost Harry tonight, but he's still with us, in here." He taps his chest where his heart it. "Tonks, Mad-eye, Lavender… they didn't die in vain." He turns to Voldemort his face full of hate. "But you will. Because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us for all of us. It's not over!" He yells pulling out the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting hat.

**Me: Bow down to the queen of cliffies!**

**Harry: They're going to end up hating you.**

**Me: quiet you.**


End file.
